


All Entangled in You

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Mob wife yuuri, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Russian Mafia, Shibari, Smut, Subspace, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: ‘What’s this?’ he texted, fingering the fat satin bow tied neatly atop the glossy package.‘I’m surprised you waited.’ came Victor’s almost instantaneous reply. ‘Go ahead and open it. I’ll be back in an hour. Be ready for me, solnyshko.’Yuuri swallowed, looking at the box. He pulled at the ribbon, excitement buzzing in his veins as he thought of what lay beneath the lace printed paper. Opening it, he carefully removed the layers of colored tissue, softly gasping as he caught a glimpse of deep blue lace, soft to the touch.Oh, his mate was in for such a treat.





	All Entangled in You

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm late as usual but here's my submission for the AMAZING Rope Burn zine! I had a lot of fun writing this so I really hope y'all will enjoy this sweet sweet depravity. Who knew that I could write Dark Vic but still make it sweet and fluffy lol
> 
> Enjoy!

There were several things in life that Victor Nikiforov certainly couldn't live without. His monogrammed pistol for one, along with his collection of 17th century Russian furniture. Being the pakhan did have his perks.

But number one on the list would be the omega nestled against him, purring contentedly as Victor rubbed his back. 

“You said you’d be home early this week,” said Yuuri, burying his head in his mates chest.  
  
“I know darling, I’m sorry. Fucking Ivan lost a shipment so we’re behind schedule at the moment. I don’t really like the idea of my cargo being… misplaced.”

“Still,” grumbled Yuuri. “You promised.”

“I suppose I did,” laughed Victor softly. “I’ve spoilt you haven’t I, darling?”

“That’s on you. No one would ever think of calling me that before you came bursting in, waving a gun around and demanding to take me home.”

“Don’t say it like that, darling, people might get the wrong idea.” Victor had indeed done those things but it was not without reason. He’d been meeting a potential client for several weeks, and his preferred location was a sleazy strip joint at the edge of town. Victor normally wouldn’t set foot in such a place but now he was thankful he did. Everytime he was there he couldn’t help but notice that one of the dancers was an omega of exquisite beauty, all dark hair and soft curves, accompanied by sharp eyes and an equally sharp smile. He knew he saw him looking but Victor couldn’t bear to tear his eyes away. The omega danced on stage, eyes flitting towards him every so often, watching as he spun around the pole with the grace of a prima ballerina. His outfit left nothing to the imagination, clad in cheap lingerie, the polyester fraying at the ends. Victor wanted nothing more than to tear it off him and replace it with the lace and silk he deserved. 

It wasn’t long before Victor found himself in a dingy back office, politely enquiring exactly how much it would cost to have the little thing to himself for a couple of minutes. After parting with a wad of rubles, he was delighted to have him on his lap, whispering delicious things in his ear that had Victor spending in his trousers embarrassingly quickly. But Eros (as he had been called at the time) found it amusing, a cute pink blush painted across his cheeks as he’d helped him clean up.

After many such sessions he’d gleaned enough information to understand that the omega wasn’t happy there, held captive by a predatory contract he’d signed. It didn’t take long for Victor to come to a decision, heading to the back office and once again politely asking what it would cost to buy the little thing, this time with a sleek silver pistol in hand. 

Though it had been an impulse decision, Victor didn’t regret it and would do it again a thousand times over. What surprised him however was Yuuri choosing to stay by his side, even after being granted his freedom. Fast forward a couple of years and there they were; mated , married, and as disgustingly infatuated with each other as they had been when they first met.

“Hmm,”murmured Yuuri, nestling closer to him. “You know… sometimes I wonder what things would have been like if I never met you.”

“You’d still be in that awful place, I imagine.”

“Maybe,” he hummed. “It’s such a shame though. Before working there, I liked performing like that. I used to play around in kink clubs a little back when I was too reckless for my own good.“

“Oh?” said Victor, surprised. Yuuri wasn’t really the type to talk about his past much so Victor relished any opportunity he got. “I didn't know you liked that sort of thing. Tell me more, darling.”

“I don’t know, there’s just something about being on stage, having all eyes on you. I subbed mainly, though that shouldn’t surprise you.”

“What was your favorite?”

Yuuri hummed thoughtfully, tracing his fingers absently down Victor’s chest. “Shibari.” he said, after a pause. “Not many people practiced it in the area I was in but… I don’t know, whenever I did it I just felt… like a piece of art or something, you know? All these people would watch as I would be transformed. It was just intoxicating,” he sighed.

“I wish I could have seen it.”

“Me too,” hummed Yuuri, wistfully. 

“Would you like to go back to those clubs darling? I promise I won’t be too jealous.”

Yuuri considered for a moment before shaking his head. “No. You’re all I need now. No one else would be able to compete.” 

“Darling,” laughed Victor softly. “I truly do not deserve you.”

Yuuri smiled, holding his mate closer. “You do. A thousand times over, Vitya.” he said, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose. “Never forget that.”

* * *

If Victor had to put forward a particular weakness of his, barring his lovely mate of course, it would be his slightly impulsive nature. Once an idea, no matter how harebrained, planted itself in his head, it was difficult to shake off and more often than not, ended up being carried out by the end of the week. 

Today was no exception.

With Yuuri safely asleep beside him, Victor quietly pulled out his phone. After some consideration, he made up his mind, fingers flying over the keyboard as he sent off a text, checking Chris’s schedule for the next week or so. After that was done, he took his time, perusing a few blogs that dealt with the matter at hand. Best to get some homework done before getting carried away. 

His eyes glinted with arousal as he looked through some of the galleries attached, thinking of his dear mate all trussed up like that. He would look so pretty, the rope pressing against his soft skin, moaning as Victor took his time taking him apart. Not wanting to get too worked up, he tried to focus, switching to text based instructions for the time being. It wasn’t long before his phone chimed with a reply from Chris, proclaiming his availability. 

Victor looked over at Yuuri, peacefully asleep with no idea of the devious plans his alpha was cooking up. This was going to be an interesting little experiment, and he for one couldn't wait for the results. 

_ 2 weeks later _

Yuuri opened the door, dropping his shopping bags on the ground. Victor had insisted on him taking his new credit card for a spin, plus instructing his driver to take Yuuri to his favorite cafe, where a lovely little afternoon tea was reserved for him. 

His mate was definitely up to something and Yuuri couldn't wait to find out what it was. 

He didn't have long to wait though. Walking into the bedroom, his eyes fell upon an innocuous box all tied up in ribbons sitting on the bed. Smiling to himself at his mate’s nonsense, he pulled out his phone. 

_ ‘What’s this?’ _he texted, fingering the fat satin bow tied neatly atop the glossy package. 

‘_ I’m surprised you waited.’ _ came Victor’s almost instantaneous reply. ‘ _ Go ahead and open it. I’ll be back in an hour. Be ready for me, solnyshko.’ _

Yuuri swallowed, looking at the box. He pulled at the ribbon, excitement buzzing in his veins as he thought of what lay beneath the lace printed paper. Opening it, he carefully removed the layers of colored tissue, softly gasping as he caught a glimpse of deep blue lace, soft to the touch. 

Oh, his mate was in for such a treat. 

* * *

Putting his phone down, Victor barked at his men to hurry, not wanting to waste another moment in this accursed warehouse when he could be at home, neatly picking apart his beloved. He hoped the lingerie was to his liking. While he considered himself a man of impeccable taste, his darling could be quite the picky one, having turned up his nose at Victor’s picks for him before. Of course, Victor could never find it in himself to be insulted and perhaps he had been pushing it with the edible crotchless panties anyway. 

But this set... oh it was something entirely different. The softest French lace, hand dyed a deep midnight blue, dusted with gold thread embroidered into stars, wrapping around the fabric akin to the night sky above. The bra would fit Yuuri nicely, lacking any cups, allowing it to lay flat against his chest, the translucent material giving Victor a nice view of his tits. And the little corset waspie would pull his waist in ever so nicely, giving Yuuri that hourglass figure he so enjoyed. And the panties were barely there at all, with just a scrap of fabric covering his pretty little cunt while the back was made up of a thin bit of string, putting that luscious ass of his on full display. Yuuri couldn’t possible dislike it, it was truly his nature personified. Eros, put to cloth, with the stars scattered across it only serving to heighten Victor’s opinion that he truly was heaven sent. 

Yes, Yuuri would most certainly enjoy the piece, mused Victor, getting into his car. But just in case he needed some convincing, Victor made sure to slip in some new jewelry, this time a brilliant diamond choker, made to fit Yuuri’s neck perfectly along with matching teardrop earrings. And for the cherry on top, he’d added a tube of Yuuri’s favorite lipstick, a deep red that Victor thoroughly enjoyed having stain his body, marking him as Yuuri’s and Yuuri’s alone. 

“Where to, sir?” asked Georgi, already knowing the answer from Victor’s hungry expression. Only one thing in the world got the usually composed alpha this agitated, making him wrinkle his nose slightly at the scent permeating from the man. 

“Home. As fast as you can.” 

“Hungry sir?” smirked Georgi 

Victor smiled back. “Ravenous, actually.”

* * *

Opening the penthouse door as quietly as possible, Victor stepped inside. His mate’s sweet scent lingered in the air, layered heavily with arousal. Swallowing, he made his way to the bedroom, dick already reacting to the pheromones flooding the place. 

“Solnyshko?” he said softly, pushing the cracked door open slowly. “Are you-” 

His words died in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Yuuri lay on his side, body wrapped in lace and diamonds that hugged his curves beautifully. He looked absolutely stunning in the piece, with his plump chest hugged by the bra perfectly and his already tiny waist tucked in ever so nicely by the corset. His long legs were stretched out before him, ending with his beautiful feet that Victor simply wanted to fall to his knees and worship for the rest of his days. Stepping closer, he looked at his beloved’s lips, pleased to see them dyed blood red and shaped in a perfect pout. His eyes sparkled with makeup, lined carefully with jet black wings, complementing his full lashes. Seeing him stare, Yuuri smirked, canting his neck up so Victor could see the diamonds glittering on his neck, the choker fitting him perfectly. 

“Darling,” crooned Victor, stroking his cheek gently. “You look absolutely stunning.” 

“Don’t I?” preened Yuuri, thoroughly enjoying the way Victor’s eyes felt on him. “But pray tell, dear husband, what I might have done to deserve all this?” 

“Can’t I spoil you without reason? Especially when it results in you looking this delectable, dear one.” 

“Hm,” said Yuuri, unconvinced. “Well, I hope you’re planning on doing more than just looking, Vitya. You took your time, didn’t you?” 

“I’m sorry lyubov moya, traffic was terrible out there and-” 

“I don’t want to hear excuses Vitya. Point is, you left me here all alone, waiting all dressed up for you like this,” pouted Yuuri, gracefully sitting up, only to yank Victor forwards by his tie. “So how are you going to make it up to me, Alpha?” 

“I... ,”Victor’s throat went dry at the sight of his omega’s beautiful brown eyes, his scent hitting him full force, feeling like he’d downed an entire bottle of Zyr. “A-Anything. Anything you want my darling. My Yuuri.” 

“Hmph.” Yuuri released him, fixing him with a heated glare. “Sit down.” 

Victor quickly obeyed, sitting on the bed next to him. Pleased, Yuuri crawled onto his lap, wrapping his hands around his neck, legs bracketing his own. “Missed you, Alpha,” he whined, rubbing his crotch against the now straining tent in Victor’s trousers. 

“Y-Yuuri!” gasped Victor. God how was he supposed to not blow his load right then and there with such a beautiful creature writhing upon his lap like this? “Yuuri, please.” he said, gripping his hips, holding him still. “Not yet darling. I have more for you but I need you to be patient. Can you do that for me, dear one? 

Yuuri pouted. “Fine. But hurry, or all you’ll get is your hand tonight.” 

“What a demanding omega I have,” smiled Victor, giving his head a quick kiss. “Be right back, darling. And no touching yourself till I say so.” 

Ignoring Yuuri’s whines for a moment, Victor gently lifted the omega off his lap and got up. “Stay put,” he said, closing the bedroom door behind him. God he had to focus. Tying the knots completely sober had been difficult enough, how was he supposed to concentrate with a lap full of horny omega? He reached the store room and rummaged around until he found his hidden purchase, tucked away in an unassuming bag. 

Heading back to their bedroom, Victor was pleased to see Yuuri sitting patiently, albeit with a pout on his lips. Dropping the bag by the bed, he knelt at his love’s feet, fingers idly tracing over his panties. 

“Remember when you were telling me about your time at the club?”

Yuuri wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Forgive me, my love. I was just wondering if you remembered what you told me.” Pressing a kiss to his knee he continued, “You said you loved performing, being the center of attention, having all eyes fixed on you, unable to look away… Is that true, solnyshko?”

“Vitya,” groaned Yuuri, feeling his panties get wetter as Victor continued to tease him over the thin fabric. “What are you up to?”

Victor smiled, reaching into the bag. “I couldn’t get what you said out of my head. So, I thought I’d do some research.” Pulling out the gold rope, he relished in Yuuri’s soft gasp as he dropped it on his lap. 

“Vitya, you didn’t,” said Yuuri, picking up the bundle. “How-”

“Chris was a very good teacher. Eager too, might I add.”

In a flash, Yuuri’s pretty lips twisted into a moue once more. “You practiced on Chris? Before me?”

“Darling, don’t be jealous,” laughed Victor. “I wanted to surprise you and I couldn’t very well do this without any practice. I wouldn’t be able to bear it if I hurt you. And worry not, darling. Chris was as harsh as he was eager. My fingers felt numb for hours afterwards.”

“Still,” muttered Yuuri, making Victor want to kiss that cute pout of his away. “You’re mine. I don’t ever want you like that with anyone. Not even Chris.”

“Forgive me, my love,” murmured Victor, resting his head on his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his thigh. “My eyes shall not wander from you ever again.”

“Hmph.” Yuuri stroked the rope thoughtfully. “Well,” he said after a pause, tone demanding. “Are you going to remain on your knees all night? Or are you going to put this rope to good use?”

Getting to his feet in a hurry, Victor took the bundle from him. “Thank you, sweetheart,” he said, tone taking on that dark edge that always had Yuuri sopping wet. “Now, will you be a dear and get your knees for me? On the bed, please.” 

Yuuri shivered, feeling another burst of slick slide down his thighs. Getting into position, he relaxed, settling down on his knees, head tilted upwards to expose his neck, eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over fully to his mate. 

“Perfect,” murmured Victor, taking a moment to simply stare at his beloved. How could a creature as captivating as Yuuri even think of spending his days with him? There wasn’t a day where he woke up and didn’t thank whatever forces that put this beautiful omega in his arms. “Solnyshko, I’ll need to take this off for a while,” he whispered, fingers coming up to the straps of his bralette. “Is that ok?”

Yuuri nodded minutely, a little moan escaping him as Victor’s strong fingers wrapped around his waist, lightly stroking the skin there. “Please,” he groaned, voice already hoarse with desire. 

“Alright sweetheart,” murmured Victor. Sliding the straps off his arms, Victor pressed a gentle kiss to the exposed skin before lifting the sheer fabric off him. Yuuri remained pliant, bending to Victor’s will as easily as a doll, mind blissfully blank. The corset soon followed, leaving the omega in nothing but his soaked panties and diamonds.

“Beautiful,” breathed Victor, making Yuuri flush ever so nicely. “Moya zvezda.” Picking up the rope once more, he said, “Hands behind your back, sweetheart. Grip your elbows for me.”

Yuuri obeyed, his movements fluid. There was a familiarity in his pose, like settling into an old pair of shoes. He did say he dabbled in it before, so it should have been expected of him. But Victor couldn’t help the pulse of arousal he felt watching Yuuri like this. His fingers shook as he looped the rope around his arms, his mind scrabbling to remember the steps Chris taught him. Pulling the rope through, he quickly checked to see if the loop was too tight, slipping two fingers between the rope and Yuuri’s soft skin. Satisfied, he continued, pulling the free end up to Yuuri’s mid back, before looping it around his torso, right below his peaked nipples. 

“You ok? Color, darling?” he whispered, seeing Yuuri’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of the rope dragging along his hypersensitive skin, alighting what felt like every nerve he had, sending bolts of pleasure between his thighs. 

“Green,” mumbled Yuuri, already dropping into subspace. “Please…. don’t stop.” 

Victor hummed in approval. “Tell me if anything hurts alright?” he said, layering the statement with an Alpha command. He rarely used it, but in cases like this it would do more good than harm. Yuuri was too self sacrificing for his own good at times, and it tore Victor up inside when the sweet thing would endure pain for him. 

“Yes Alpha,” murmured Yuuri, eyes glazed over.  
  
“Good boy,” praised Victor. Bringing the rope back around him again, he couldn’t help but give his chest a little squeeze, tempted by the flesh peeking out between the ropes. Giving him a quick kiss as an apology, Victor drew the rope over his shoulder, securing it to the ropes criss crossing his chest, before pulling it back up his other shoulder, putting his tits nicely on display. 

Bringing the excess rope back, he finished up with a nice little knot above his bound hands, making sure everything was tight enough. Yuuri whined as the rope brushed over his sensitive nipples, head dropping to rest on Victor’s shoulder as he finished up. “There,” he said, pleased with his handiwork. “Beautiful. How do you feel, darling?”

Yuuri whined, grinding down onto the comforter, desperate for stimulation. “A-Alpha…”

Victor smiled, a sharp and lustful thing. “I see.” Not wanting to waste any more time, he stood up, hands going to his belt. “You’ve been so good for me, dear one. Getting all nice and pretty for me. You didn’t even touch yourself yet, such a perfect little thing. Would you like a treat, dear one?” he said, pulling out his now painfully hard cock.

“Alpha,” whined Yuuri, lips an enticing shade of pink. “Please.”

Victor bit his lip as he ran his fingers through his soft hair, gently for a moment before yanking his head up, pressing his cock against those plush lips. “Suck.”

Yuuri obeyed without question, eyelids fluttering shut as his lips parted, tongue lapping at the beads of precum dripping from his dick. As cute as it was, Victor couldn’t help but want more, a sadistic look in his eyes as he pushed himself in further, relishing in the way Yuuri choked around his girth.  
  
“That’s it, good boy,” he crooned, feeding even more of himself down the boy’s throat. “Such a good boy for me. You can take it all, can’t you?”

Yuuri moaned around the massive length, feeling his lips strain almost painfully as he took it all in, not stopping till his lips reached Victor’s hips. His mouth felt like it was about to split open at the sides but he kept going, knowing he could take it. Victor’s cock felt so goddamn good in his mouth, he couldn’t help himself. He’d always known he’d had an oral fixation and being on his knees for Victor like this was heaven sent. 

“So good for me,” murmured Victor, carding his fingers through his hair. “My perfect little cockwarmer. I’m going to move now, ok?”

Yuuri looked up at him, eyes swimming with tears as he swallowed around him slowly, giving him the go ahead. Victor smiled, his grip on Yuuri’s hair now on the border of painful as he tugged him off, leaving just the tip between his lips. He barely gave him a moment to adjust before slamming his cock back into his throat, pistoning into him at a punishing pace.

Victor bit his lip, looking down at the omega as he used him. “God, you’re fucking gorgeous.” he panted. “A work of goddamn art. No one else will see you or have you like this, moya zvezda. I’d kill anyone who even came close. You’re mine and mine alone, do you understand me?”

Yuuri moaned around his length, feeling a burst of slick gush from between his folds at his mate’s passionate words. God, he loved it when he got all possessive like this. His eyes fluttered shut as Victor continued to use him like a sex toy, chasing after his own pleasure and ignoring Yuuri’s needs. 

“Darling,” panted Victor. “I- I’m close. Where do you want it baby? Down your throat? Or on your face?”

Yuuri blinked twice slowly. Victor grinned, yanking him off his dick by his hair. “Get ready darling,” he said, jerking himself off. “Close your eyes.” 

Yuuri obeyed, eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted, waiting for Victor’s seed. Victor cursed at the sight of his perfect omega on his knees for him and him alone. Gritting his teeth, he muffled a shout as his climax hit him, spurting ribbons of seed on Yuuri’s waiting face, marking him as his own. 

Blinking away the post orgasmic haze that had settled over him, he took in the sight of his beloved. Yuuri looked absolutely wrecked. Face covered in his spend, mixed with tears and spit… he looked like a fallen angel, a picture of debauched innocence. 

“Darling,” he gasped, falling to his knees, taking his face in hand. “You did so good for me. My perfect omega, I love you.”

Yuuri sighed as Victor held him, fingers rubbing his spend into his skin as he murmured praises into his ear, slipping back into Russian as he lost himself in his mate’s scent. He couldn’t ignore the throbbing between his thighs, whimpering as Victor’s fingers slipped down there to play with his soaked cocklet, cooing at the little noises he made.

“Please, Victor,” he begged once he found his voice. “Your cock, I need your cock.”

Victor hummed, taking in the sight of his darling. “Of course. You’ve been so so good for me, haven’t you?” Getting up he kicked his pants off, his shirt soon following. “Come, lie down on your back for me. Let me see that sweet cunt of yours.”

Yuuri obeyed, spreading his legs and presenting himself. Victor cursed, his dick throbbing with the need to be inside him. Pulling him closer, he wrapped his mates legs around his hips, pressing the head of his dick to his fluttering hole. “I love you,”he said, unable to stop himself as he slid in, as easy as a dream. 

Yuuri cried out as Victor breached him, bolts of pleasure coursing through him as his massive length hit all his sweet spots. His legs tightened around him, toes curling as he lost himself to the feeling. Victor raised his hips, resting them on his own, leaving Yuuri’s upper body suspended, preventing him from crushing his tied hands. 

“A-Alpha,” moaned Yuuri, feeling unbelievably full. As many times as he’d taken Victor’s cock, each time felt like the first time all over again. “M-Move, please!”

Pressing a kiss to his temple, Victor obeyed, hips pumping into him. Looking down, he gasped at the sight of Yuuri, lost in euphoria as he fucked him steadily, His eyes were glazed over and tears ran down his cheeks, little mewls of pleasure leaving his swollen lips. 

He was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen. 

He had no idea how long they continued like that, it could have been mere seconds or hours, simply lost in each other, but eventually he felt his own climax approaching.

“Dorogoy,” he panted, trying to keep his rhythm going. “I-I’m close. Cum with me, darling I know you can.”

Yuuri whimpered, slick gushing out of him with each thrust. “Touch me, Vitya.”

Victor slipped his hand down, wrapping around his dripping cocklet, making him wail. He worked him further and further to his climax, sweat beading on his brow as he tried to hold on. Yuuri’s back arched and his legs spasmed wildly, he was so close!

“K-Kiss me, Vitya!” he begged. 

Crashing their lips together, Victor felt his climactic overcome him, white flooding his vision as he spilled inside Yuuri, his seed painting his walls thoroughly. 

Yuuri’s climax hit him right after, crying out as slick gushed between his legs. He shook and spasmed as his orgasm went through him, clinging onto his mate for dear life. 

Blinking away the remnants of his high, Victor quickly grabbed the scissors on the dresser, cutting Yuuri free. Bringing his shivering mate into his arms, he held him close. 

“You did so good, Yuuri. My angel, my darling.” murmured Victor, pressing kisses to his temple as he let him cry into his chest. “You looked absolutely stunning. A work of art, moya zvezda.” 

Yuuri sobbed, clutching his alpha closer. 

“I'm here, I'm here baby,” mumbled Victor, pressing a final kiss to the top of his head, holding him close. “I love you so much.”

He held him until his sobs abated, urging him softly to take deep breaths. Finally, when he quieted down, he said, “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri sighed, looking up at him with a watery smile. “Better now,” he croaked, voice hoarse. “I… I needed that. Thank you.”

“I'm glad,” hummed Victor. “Does anything hurt?”

“No, I'm alright. Just tired.”

“I can imagine. Come darling, let's get you cleaned up.”

Yuuri pouted. “M’tired,” he whined. “Can that wait a little?”

Victor opened his mouth to protest but one look at Yuuri’s face silenced him. “Alright darling. Just a little ok?”

Yuuri hummed, snuggling closer to his mate. “I love you so much.”

“Me too, moya zvezda. Forever and always.”

* * *

**Russian Translations **

Solnyshko: Sun

Dorogoy: Darling 

Moya Zvezda: My star 

Lyubov Moya: My love

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.  
Follow me on Twitter (new) @[Philatoswrites](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites) for writing updates and snippets


End file.
